Another Story/Story (Independent)
Ωmegalpha The Red Goblin has a nightmare relating to Ptolemaios' betrayal of the Red Goblin society. He is woken up by Scotia Amundsen, who is then chastised by Vatn for disturbing his privacy. Vatn proceeds and explains that the three of them are after Ptolemaios for their own reasons; Vatn was hired by a village to investigate noisy ghosts that were related to Ptolemaios, Scotia wants to talk to him so she can ask where her father is, and the Red Goblin has his own issues with him. He states that he will attack their base with his many automated turrets to bring out as much soldiers and commandos as possible, and has Scotia try to find Ptolemaios and the Red Goblin cause havoc inside the base. Vatn proceeds with his attack on the Ptolemaic base and causes havoc. Dragunov arrives and confronts Vatn, ordering the Ptolemaic raid team to destroy his turrets to lessen the damage on their base. She is aware that Vatn is not alone but is unable to do anything since Yoshino is not here. Inside the base, Caroline tries her new ShootingRay but it fails, and has a new idea. Scotia calls Caroline weird and makes her way out, but is discovered by her. Caroline believes that Scotia is a new recruit, due to the scarf she is wearing. Scotia tells her that she is looking for Ptolemaios, to which Caroline remarks that he is "creepy", but will help her after they eat and rest, much to Scotia's protests. Elsewhere, the Red Goblin and Machyna, his drone, destroy surveillance cameras around the base. Two Special Forces soldiers appear and are ambushed by the duo. Their attempt is in vain, since they don't know where Ptolemaios is. Yoshino then ambushes them, already aware of their intentions since the base isn't heavily damaged. Yoshino notices the Red Goblin's injury, to which the Red Goblin replies that it didn't come from the Ptolemaics. Yoshino battles the Red Goblin but is defeated. Scotia informs the Red Goblin that she has located Ptolemaios but is unable to get there because she is stuck. The Red Goblin warns Yoshino not to follow him as he has no grudges with her before leaving. Ptolemaios encounters the Red Goblin again and their battle resumes. Ptolemaios believes that the Red Goblin is astray due to believing in hopes and dreams, which he finds absurd. Before dying, he tells the Red Goblin that his words were the destruction of the Red Goblin society, and that it is not too late to join him. He also warns that as long as he continues to hold onto his hopes and dreams, he will go to his death. With the base heavily damaged by mysterious forces and with high casualties including two commanders, the Ptolemaic Army goes astray due to the disappearance of Ptolemaios. Secret Ending Vatn calls his client and tells him that he has completed his task. The client confirms that there are no more ghosts and asks Vatn to stay, but he politely declines the offer, saying that he doesn't like to lying around and tells the client to call him again if another issue comes up. Machyna asks the Red Goblin where they will go now, and he says that could be a priest so a resurrection ceremony might take place. Vatn remarks about how the past has captured the Red Goblin and is unsure of how to deal with him. The Legend of the Samurai Following the events of Ωmegalpha, the Red Goblin, Vatn and Scotia search for the fabled samurai on a remote island. The Red Goblin goes to the river to drink, and spots a monkey with clothes. Ptolemaic soldiers spot both the Red Goblin and the monkey, so the Red Goblin protects the monkey. Yoshino appears and catches the Red Goblin off guard. As she is in a good mood, she spares him, to which he realizes that the samurai is real. Yoshino warns the Red Goblin not to interfere or she will kill him. The Red Goblin has a flashback of the past, when the monkey wakes him up and leaves. A young woman appears, and the Red Goblin thanks her pet for saving him. He notices her sword and realizes that she is the samurai. The woman tells him to leave once he recovers, as a battle will start soon. Ptolemaic soldiers find them, so Jin prepares to fight. The Red Goblin wishes to offer her assistance, but she refuses and he stands by. After the battle, he compliments her abilities. The woman introduces herself as Jin, and because her pet monkey Asajiro likes him, allows him to go to her home. Scotia spots them and catches up to the two with Vatn. At night, Red and his friends are staying at Jin's place. Scotia explains to Jin why they came to the island. Jin declines their offer, and explains that she is training alone on the island, telling them to leave tomorrow. As Jin trains in the middle of night, Red watches and the two engage in a short conversation. The next morning, the Ptolemaics resume their attack. Vatn informs him that Jin has left and will unlikely need help. Red explains that he saw Yoshino and that they can't abandon Jin, so the three go to help her. Elsewhere, Ptolemaic soldiers are easily defeated by Jin. Yoshino arrives and dismisses them before fighting her. Jin realizes that Yoshino was also from her village, and Yoshino exclaims that she is here to capture her and the island. The two continue fighting, though Yoshino eventually has the upper hand and disarms Jin. Asajiro arrives and distracts Yoshino, allowing Jin to use her Celestial Swords and wounds Yoshino. The Ptolemaic soldiers escort Yoshino away despite her protests and prepare to fight Jin, who runs off with Asajiro due to losing too much blood. Jin has a flashback, wanting to be stronger so she could protect everyone. Because her master did not want to teach her anymore, she left to become stronger alone. The soldiers eventually catch up and prepare to kill her, but Red and his friends arrive and drive them off. Scotia hears a large machine in the distance, which Vatn recognizes as the Sand Marine. Red tells Jin that the two of them will fight the Sand Marine, Scotia and Asajiro will evacuate the animals on the island, and Vatn will deal with the landing troops. Red hides Jin and prepares to tackle the Sand Marine, which launches missiles at him. Jin uses Iris Parade to destroy the missiles, vowing to destroy anything that would threaten her friends. The Ptolemaic Army is defeated and retreat. Scotia tends to the wounded Jin, and some time later, Red and his friends prepare to disembark. Scotia is sad that Jin didn't come to say farewell, though Red says that they shouldn't force her to tag along. Jin suddenly appears with her luggage, telling Red that she realized if she wanted to become stronger, she should go along with him. The group welcomes her and Asajiro with open arms. Secret Ending Jin and Red train. After a short spar, Jin tells him that he can't beat the Ptolemaic Army if he can't withstand her Celestial Swords. They take a break, and she discreetly slips some water for Red to drink. Vatn and Scotia watch and is surprised by how nimble Jin is. Jin suddenly appears before them, surprising Scotia and hits Vatn with her sword as punishment for spying on her. Cleopatra's Pleasure Tour Cleopatra wakes up after 500 years of slumber, attended to by her servants. Cleopatra asks them if the Pharaoh had woken yet, to which they nervously reply that he did, but went back to slumber because of the events in "The Pharaoh's Treasure". Cleopatra becomes outraged that he lost, and decides to go back to sleep. She then senses the Pharaoh's servants arriving and becomes much more serious. Acknowledging that she failed to protect the Pharaoh, she decides to go out to search for energy to hasten his awakening, ordering the Mummy Cats to watch the area for her while she's gone. Outside in the desert, Cleopatra and her servants get lost. The servants ask her why she didn't take a Mummy Warrior with them. Cleopatra then encounters a camel, which terrifies her and prompts nearby monsters to attack, which the servants take care of. After the battle, the servants are exhausted. They decide to find a town, as they are certain that human civilization has progressed in their absence. Upon hearing of foods like "jollof rice" and "ice cream", Cleopatra becomes excited and orders her servants to find the town. The next day, the Rebel Army performs an experiment in the desert, powering up a Big Gate. A woman from the future arrives through; because her mission was interrupted, she re-prioritizes herself and dashes off. The soldiers decide to grab Vita for help. At the town, the woman causes havoc. El Dorado arrives and asks the woman for her business. He means no harm, stating that he arrived to investigate a strange energy source, but as the woman refuses to listen to reason, battles her. The woman prepares to take her power limits off, just as Vita arrives on scene. She stops and follows Vita, while El Dorado comments on how strong robots have become. Outside, the woman introduces herself as Nova, while Vita introduces herself to her. A soldier asks Vita for assistance, which she does. Overnight, Vita comments on Nova's strength, while Nova states that she resented the human Vita and wanted to destroy her if she could go to the past. However, she does not, as she is a cyborg now and admits that she's jealous of her friends and family she wants to protect. Nova gives Vita the Union as a gift before she is called back to her time. Cleopatra and her servants arrive at town, where she is pleased by the delicious food. El Dorado arrives and speaks with Cleopatra, asking if he's met her before, as he has a painting of her in the palace. Cleopatra then detects a powerful energy source and dashes off to the desert. Out there, Vita detects Cleopatra arriving and the two clash. Soldiers attempt to assist Vita, but Cleopatra turns them all into ash with her lightning. After a short clash, Vita is defeated, with Cleopatra's servants chasing after her. El Dorado, who also followed them, is shocked and surprised that Cleopatra has returned, and continues to follow the group. Arriving at the Big Gate, Cleopatra demands to take some energy from Nova and the Union for the Pharaoh, not wanting to take their lives. Nova fights, as she fails to detect Vita. The Union separates and attacks alongside Nova. When the gate flashes, Cleopatra assumes that it also came from the future, but quickly scratches that thought. With little time left, Nova fights for Vita. During the battle, Cleopatra is surprised with Nova's durability, but before the battle can go on any further, Nova and the Union are recalled to the future. Cleopatra is not impressed with the energy she absorbed, and orders El Dorado to fix the machine. Her servants wish to go to the future, but Cleopatra refuses to let them, stating that time travelling for fun is blasphemy. Convinced by her servants, she persuades El Dorado to power the gate again. She and her servants walk through the gate, despite warnings from El Dorado that they have no idea where they will go. The Big Gate then breaks down, and El Dorado contemplates joining them when he had the chance, but changes his mind. Stories are told of a beautiful woman resembling a goddess bathing in the water. However, everyone who sees her is struck by lightning, leaving very few to live and tell the tale. Secret Ending A kilometer south of an Arabian town, Cleopatra gets conned by a con man, while her servants look on unamused. After the purchase, the servants apprehend the con man and decide to throw him into the ruins for the mummy warriors to train on. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)